Remember that time
by SoFrost
Summary: ...we were in the swimming pool, at a crime scene...that was intense... C/S


**Hey everyone, I'm back (Though I'd had gladly stayed in Barcelona). I know, I know I should bust my butt on the update of 'for the last time...' and I am somewhere ( I swear) but scuby gave me a challenge and I actually made a one shot! Isn't it great?...hum...Anyway...**

**Enjoy,**

**So ;)**

* * *

Sara bites her bottom lips. "I'm soaked," she states.

"So am I"

"Okay, I'm ready"

"Let's hurry then, I really don't want to get caught like that in the middle of a crime scene."

"It's your fault, if you had been able to keep your hands to yourself…"

"Yeah, I'm the naughty girl here," I reply sarcastically. "I didn't hear you complaining."

"It sounded like a good idea…"

"Oh whatever."

She shifts herself so our position so our body are moulding with one another. "Okay, do you feel it?"

"Not really, oh wait, is that your finger?"

"So you feel me…good."

"Push it further."

"Like that?"

"Yeah…oh yeah that's good…more"

"Okay, I got two in now…"

"More…" I breathe out quickly.

"Like that?"

I squeak. "Yeah…harder…"

"How about now?" she's panting with effort.

"More finger…"

"I don't have that many Catherine…four it is…"

"Try the whole hand…"

"I can't…" she growls.

"Sara…"

"I can't…"

"Why not?"

"I just can't okay!" she stops all her movements and the ache in my body returns.

"I thought you said you did it before," I tell with frustration. This is going nowhere fast.

"I did."

"Then what's the matter?"

"It's…tight, alright."

"No, it's not," I protest immediately.

"Yes it is! I got my four fingers in and I can tell it's too tight for my whole hand!"

"Sara, come on…" I sigh heavily.

"I can't…"

I cup her face "Look at me, Sara, look at me," I plea. "We're doing great so far and…I'm almost there," I whisper the last part. "Trust me…the whole hand will do it."

She nods with uncertainty. "Okay…"

"Okay," I breathe out and smile.

"You ready?" she asks and I nod quickly. "On three…" she takes a big inspiration. "Three," she says before pushing her whole hand with a little force.

Soon we're both moaning and moving in unison. I grip her shoulder tightly, digging my nails through her clothes. We're breathing laboriously too caught up in the action to care about the sounds we make or about the water moving in rhythmical waves.

"Oh god…yes…like that…harder…" I'm starting to breathe quickly "Almost there….yes Sara…almost there…" I moan with a growl. "Yes…I'm coming, I'm coming…" I pant. "Don't stop…don't you dare stop now…" I order her as I writhe and wriggle in all senses. "I'm there…I can feel it….one more push….yeah…" I groan loudly. "Oh god…YES…" I finally let out in a guttural moan before letting myself go.

"Wow…" Sara exhales with satisfaction.

We take a moment to get our breaths under control. I hear her laughing softly. I turn to her and see her smiling wide and brightly. "That was intense…" she waves her hand in the air. "I can't feel my hand anymore," she chuckles.

"You…were…just simply great…"I grin.

"Told you I was good," she winks at me with a smug look and I shake my head.

"You weren't that cocky a few minutes ago."

She sighs. "How's your ankle?"

"Hmph…it's sore...but it's free now," I hiss reaching to my ankle under water.

"Let's get out of here," she states before getting out of the swimming pool and helping me out of it.

"This is the last time I'm working a crime scene in a swimming pool, those ventilation traps are…evil," I tell her as I limp a bit. The damn thing almost cut my feet off, after almost twenty minutes stuck in the water I am glad to be in one piece.

I shake myself a bit in a vain attempt to dry myself. We get out of the yard, I'm about to tell something to Sara again when I notice Greg, Nick and Warrick near the glass door, they look as red as tomatoes and a bit mortified. "Hey, guys," Sara says cheerfully.

"Hey," they crocked. They are avoiding looking at us in the eyes and they look nervous.

"Well Sara and I just finished having fun in the pool," I tell them though our state of wetness should give that much away.

"We heard…you…" Nick stammers.

"…loud and clear…" Warrick whispers before clearing his throat.

Sara and I look at each other and then at them, not quite understanding what the deal is. "Okay, well now if you'll excuse us my ankle needs ice…"

"Yeah, my hand too," Sara adds. "God, I'm so wet."

"Holly mama," Greg gulps.

"See, you later guys," we say in unison before exiting the house.

I frown trying to figure out what's the deal with them but then decide to drop it.

Men…

* * *

**Got you! You bundge of gutter brains... :P**

**I'm off to my others update, I shall be back soon. ;)**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
